Seto Came Home Early
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Seto had an idea he couldn't shake, it stopped him from working. It was a pleasant idea. So pleasant he had to rush home and share it with his beloved long term boyfriend...


Seto comes home early

When Mokuba decided to go to college in America, Seto and Joey decided to sell the Kaiba Mansion and move into a luxury penthouse apartment. It has two floors. The first floor had a living room, kitchen, bath, office, and even a bedroom for a maid. But the guys didn't want someone always in the house. Instead they keep everything neat and Joey cooks (he is a professional chef) and the maid service comes in once a week. They got into a happy little rut. In the morning Joey fixes breakfast, they eat together and dress for a workout. There is many amenities in the building, including a gym. After the workout they return to the apartment to dress for their day. After work Joey returns home to fix dinner, two hours later Seto comes home they eat dinner, bathe, sit up reading or watch TV and off to bed. A happy little rut.

One day, an ordinary Tuesday where nothing in particular happened, something happened to Seto. A good something. A thought took hold of him and he couldn't shake it. He couldn't concentrate at work so he went home.

"Puppy I'm home!"

Rushing footsteps where heard in the hall upstairs, a blond head pops out, Joey's eyes widened, and then he stood at the top of the stairs. His chef's jacket was open and Seto admired his chest.

"Seto you're home!"

Joey runs down the stairs to greet his boyfriend, arms out wide. He stops on the bottom step (which made them the same height) and wraps his arms around Seto's neck, and he gives him a big sloppy "welcome home" kiss. They separate with a pop and Seto's says with sparkling eyes:

"I should come home early more often."

"Yes you should." Joey sighs

"I wish I could…"

"No, I'm not complaining, I love our life."

Seto tightened his hold on his Puppy

"I love it too."

"Remember when you cut your hours even more than now? You were bored and underfoot. A bored Seto is a cranky Seto."

"Ah, yeah." Seto said

"So why are you home early? You are not sick?!" An alarmed Joey leaned back and felt Seto's forehead. It was cool, then he looked into Seto's smiling face.

"No you wouldn't be all smiley if you were…So what's the deal?"

"Secret."

Joey gave him the look.

"I'll tell you at dinner…I think I interrupted your preparations for a bath…"

Joey was curious, very curious, but he learned patience from his years with Seto.

"You want to join me?" Joey asked slyly instead of what he really wanted to know. He figured if it involved the two of them it had to do with a vacation, but they just came back from vacation a month ago. The home that occupied their thoughts for so long was complete. If it concerned Kaiba Corp, it did not concern Joey, directly. These thoughts were put on hold as Seto was very good at distracting Joey from things. They went up the stairs together, and into the master bedroom suite.

An hour later found the guys cuddled up together on the living room couch. They were both wrapped in robes and sipping wine from stem less glasses. A fire was burning in the fireplace as they gazed into it. Joey put his empty glass down and cuddled closer to his boyfriend. He sighed in contentment.

"You feel up to making dinner?"

Joey shook his head "no" into Seto's chest.

"Shall I call down to Benni's?"

Joey nodded his head "yes". Seto gently moved from behind his boyfriend and got up without spilling any of the wine. Joey's eyes were closing, the activities they participated in upstairs was making them both feel lazy.

"Joey you should sit up, better yet find us a movie to watch."

"We are eating in here?"

"Yes."

"I am getting spoiled, first my boyfriend comes home early, then we have awesome sex in the bath, and now I don't have to cook dinner. I don't even know what the surprise is yet."

"I hope that will be the best part yet."

Seto leaves to make the call to Benni's, the restaurant that is located inside their building. They have a special deal with the residents, they keep on file their preferences for food, and their credit card information on file. Therefore it only took Seto a few minutes to call and return to Joey. Joey was standing by the DVD shelf trying to decide between two comedies. He frowned when he saw the pajama pants hiding Seto's sexy long legs. Seto understood and explained:

"It isn't proper to open one's door, insufficiently dressed." Seto said loftily, then broke out in laughter. Joey giggled. Joey has been a good influence on Seto's sense of humor.

"Anyway, they will bring it up in twenty minutes." Joey set down one of movies without looking, and placed the other one in the player. They returned to cuddling on the couch, only now they were sitting up, the better to see the TV.

Twenty minutes later the food was delivered. Seto and Joey sorted everything out onto the coffee table, there was even tea under a cozy. They scooted down to the floor and leaned against the couch.

"Ok you have been patient enough, I will tell you what was so pleasant it interrupted my work."

Joey looked at Seto expectantly, Seto took both of Joey's hands in his own.

"Joey I love you…"

Joey melted at that and grinned.

"…therefore I want the whole world to know and never question our relationship again."

Joey with his eyes wide asked:

"How?" Seto smiled and said:

"Joey, my love, will you marry me?"

"What...What brought this on? Yes of course I will marry you. But how? Why?"

Seto let out a breath when he said yes and smiled.

"It was the last trip. We were traveling with all married couples, their status was unquestioned, acknowledged, commonplace…" Seto sighed, and Joey didn't know if he should laugh or cry, so he stayed silent.

"We were a problem, sometimes it was difficult getting some of the hotels to give us a room with a double bed. Some places will never change but a marriage license and rings would help. People would understand we are a couple, a legitimate, legal couple…" He sighed again

"You already took the Kaiba name when you first moved in with us. Legally in Japan you are a part of the Kaiba family, but everywhere people still act like you are another one of the Kaiba brothers…" Seto trailed off and Joey burst out in tears, many times he had been pushed aside just for that reason. Seto hugged him and petted his hair.

"I know it doesn't sound romantic, but we can have a proper ceremony this time instead of just some paper work in the county clerk's office."

"I'm sorry I got girly on you there Seto. I'm so sad and happy at the same time. It is sad we have to leave the country to do this, but at the same time I will love a proper wedding ceremony." Joey said bravely and showed his shiny face and brave smile, he continued:

"It will be great I know it will… Anyway I do think what you said is romantic. I love you Seto. I would be honored to be your husband and shout it from the roof tops."

"Announce it on the six o'clock news."

"Hire a skywriter."

"Throw a 'we just got married' parade."

They hugged and laughed until Joey pointed out that their food was cold. A trip to the microwave and they were soon back in their seats, feeding each other the excellent food. The movie was all but forgot for all of the marriage plans.

ceoceoceoceoceo

Apologies for making them so ooc

Also I wrote "county clerk", I can't remember what kind office people in Japan use for their family register. Well it's a fanfic.

Please review


End file.
